


No Respect

by cero_ate



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Corran gets interrupted during meditation. He doesn't really mind.





	No Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



“I was meditating,” Corran informed his nosey droid. “My respiration was supposed to drop like that.” 

Whistler’s response was surprisingly crude. 

“I don’t know where you learned that kind of language...Droidbait? Did Gavin go back to visit his family again?” Corran should NOT let Whistler learn that kind of language.

“You droid is from Corellia, and it’s still learning bad language from Gavin’s?” Mirax’s giggles were a far more welcome interruption than Whistler’s electric prod. 

“Cop,” Corran pointed out.

“Then I’m going to steal your heart away. You might want to investigate the bedroom,” Mirax teased her Jedi husband.


End file.
